Defending Tori
by slackerD
Summary: Three times Jade returns the favor and defends Tori. Sequel to Defending Jade. Jade/Tori
1. Two

**Title:** Defending Tori  
**Author:** slacker_d  
**Pairing/Characters:** Tori/Jade, Andre, Robbie, Cat, Beck, Rex  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Three times Jade returns the favor and defends Tori.  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine.  
**Word Count:** ~2,480  
**Spoilers:** Not really.  
**A/N:** Sequel to Defending Jade. For IDF 2012.

* * *

Two

Despite the fact that they attend a performing arts high school, Tori is apparently getting harassed about dating Jade.

When Jade hears this off handed comment from Robbie, she literally grabs his arms and shakes him until he explains.

"It's not me, I swear," he manages.

"Obviously," Jade growls. "_Who is it_?"

"Lisa and Trisha."

Jade lets go of Robbie and he crumples to the ground as she stomps off.

**…**

Jade's first instinct is to hunt them both down and cut off all their hair. She did just get a brand new pair of shiny and very sharp scissors that would work perfectly. Maybe she could make some sort of sick trophy out of the hair she cuts off, like a bracelet or belt.

However, she's been told that if she actually goes after someone with scissors, she will be suspended. Threatening people is one thing. They can't do as much about that, but if there's actual physical proof, well then Jade will definitely be in trouble. And those ganks are _not_worth getting suspended over.

A new plan is needed.

**…**

Later, Jade finds Tori at lunch, grabs her wrist and drags her away.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't," Cat calls after them.

"That leaves us open to do a lot," Tori mutters as she's led away.

When they reach the janitor's closet Jade pushes Tori inside. Not expecting the push, Tori half stumbles, running into some mops and almost falls, but manages to brace herself against the wall.

Jade follows chuckling at the spectacle.

"We need to talk," Jade announces once Tori's stopped knocking things around.

"You could have just said that," Tori retorts, brushing herself off.

Jade just smirks.

"Well?"

"Are you being harassed?"

"At the moment, yes, I am, by you," Tori snaps.

"I'm serious, Tori," Jade says. "If people are giving you a hard time…"

"I can handle it."

"And that bruise on your shoulder I saw the other day, is really from bumping into a door frame?"

"Uh, yes…"

"Who is it?"

Tori sighs. "It's not necessarily about us. I may have pissed them off a while back and now they're just taking their revenge."

"Lisa and Trisha?"

"Um…"

"For that incident in the bathroom?"

Tori does an actual double take. "What-how did you, how do you know about that?"

"It doesn't matter," Jade replies, not wanting to admit she was eating lunch in the bathroom like a loser. "Yes or no."

"Yes," Tori admits.

"Good."

"Good?"

"Because I just ruined them both socially and I'd hate to think I did it to the wrong bitches."

"How did you ruin them socially?" Tori questions.

"Just because Beck and I broke up, doesn't mean I'm any less popular," Jade replies. "I decreed that they're social leapers and so now they are."

"Jade…"

"What? You're the only one that gets to do the defending?" Jade asks. "You're mine now and _no one _messes with you unless they want to deal with me. This school needs to know that."

"That's one of the sweetest things anyone has ever done for me," Tori replies.

"Seriously?"

"Anyone can give flowers," Tori says. "Threatening social hierarchy is so much better."

"I do enjoy the power."

"So do I get to reward my protector?" Tori asks, slowly pressing Jade against the door of the janitor's closet.

Jade grins. "You better. And then after, we can talk about this secret keeping."

"Whatever miss I know things I shouldn't know."

"You just wish you were as all knowing as me."

"Your modesty level is like literally nonexistent, isn't it?"


	2. Three

Three

Rex has been half seriously dating these two Northridge skanks for almost three weeks now. No one, not even Robbie can believe it's lasted this long. Northridge girls rarely hang around for more than a week and Rex seems to have the attention span for girls that Cat does for… most topics. And yet, it's been nineteen days.

Which unfortunately means that they're around all the fucking time. Jade's just about had it with their giggling and flirting with Rex. It's pathetic. She's not sure what's worse that these girls are apparently dating a puppet or that the rest of them just accept it as normal.

They're hanging out at Tori's just watching TV and the skanks are there too. Rex texted them. Jade ordered Robbie to keep the girls away, but probably should have known better than to leave any sort of responsibility to Robbie, especially in relation to Rex.

Jade lets out another loud sigh and Tori chuckles lightly, snuggling further against her, as if that will calm her down. Actually, it might if they were alone, but since there are seven other people in the room, all it does is remind Jade that they're definitely not alone. So she just grumbles to herself.

She hears Tori laugh softly and half punches her in the arm, which is difficult considering how they're intertwined. Tori huffs in exaggerated pain and pouts until Jade kisses her lightly on the lips.

A while later as Jade is returning from the bathroom, she overhears the skanks gossiping in the hallway.

"…believe those two?"

"I know, they're so sad and pathetic."

"Rexy said he hung out with some odd people, but I don't know if I can be around _those_people."

"Yeah. Especially that Tori girl."

"Yeah, I don't get her. What is her deal? She's just so… I don't know. But that Jade chick should so get back with the Canadian. They're totally hot together."

"Right. Their babies would be like fucking gorgeous."

"I know right. And it's not like…"

Jade listens until they're gone, both her hands making fists so tight that she breaks the skin of her palms with her nails. She doesn't care. Nobody, but especially not some Northridge skanks get to judge her or Tori. Or talk about Jade having babies with Beck.

Jade's done. She put up with those bitches, like she does Rex, for Robbie's sake, but those skanks just insulted Tori in her own house. Not acceptable.

**…**

When Jade returns to the living room, the skanks are at the table, chatting with Rex and because of proximity, Robbie. Grinning, Jade saunters over to Tori, still on the couch and leans over the back to kiss her. Except, she grabs Tori's shirt and holds her in place as she kisses her possessively. Jade only pulls away when she can't take anymore of Beck pointedly clearing his throat.

"What was that for?" Tori whispers, still looking a little dazed.

"Cause I can," Jade smirks.

"Lucky me."

Jade straights up as she lets go of Tori's shirt. She then looks directly at the skanks and her grin becomes menacing. Robbie happens to glance over and gulps at the look in her eye. Unfortunately for him, Rex is still talking to the blonde skank and doesn't notice. Robbie tries to interrupt Rex so he can jump out of the line of fire, but Rex ignores him.

"Excuse me," Jade interrupts.

"Uh oh," Rex says. "What's up?"

"I'd _really _like to talk to these two a moment," Jade says a little too sweetly.

"Um…"

"Sure, Jade," Robbie says, jumping up and offering his chair.

"Oh no thanks," Jade says. "I'd rather have the discussion outside. If that's all right."

The skanks look at each other for a moment and then shrug. "Whatever," the redhead says. They both stand and walk out the front door.

Everyone else watches in fearful anticipation as Jade follows and closes the front door with a gleeful grin.

Once the door is firmly shut, Jade leans against it, causally. "So. You two think it's fun to gossip about us like we're more pathetic than you losers."

"Just because we're from Northridge, doesn't mean we're losers," the blonde defends.

"No, I'm pretty sure it's because the two of you are dating a fucking puppet," Jade retorts.

"Yeah. But Rex is a kick. And ripping on Robbie is fun," the blonde replies.

"Too bad. Because I don't ever want to see your pathetic little faces around ever again."

"Please, we're not scared of you," the redhead scoffs. "We go school with _actual_delinquents."

Jade's grin grows. "I was hoping you'd say something like that."

**…**

When Jade returns, everyone else is sitting very still on the couch, staring at the front door.

"Hey," Jade says, before plopping back onto the couch next to Tori.

"Hi," Tori replies, cautiously.

"Um…where's Cindy and Louise?" Robbie asks.

"They had to go," Jade tells them. "Real shame too."

"Not really," Tori mutters.

Jade's smirk grows.

"And, uh, will we be seeing them again?" Beck asks.

"Probably not," Jade replies.

"_Hey_," Rex says. "You don't get to ruin my chance at a threesome!"

"That is wrong on so many levels," Beck grumbles.

"I'm not touching that one," Andre mutters.

"What are you going to do about it, _Rex_?" Jade questions.

"If I wasn't attached to this loser…" Rex replies.

"Uh huh," Jade says. "Keep telling yourself that."

"What'd you do to them anyway, Jade?" Cat asks. "It was really kinda loud out there for a moment."

"Oh, I just gave them a quick lesson on what happens when Northridge girls come into my territory and insult my girl."

"When did they insult me?" Tori asks.

"Behind your back," Jade informs her.

"Oh."

"Like you weren't talking trash about them, either," Rex says.

"Yeah, but I wasn't doing in their own god damn house," Jade retorts.

"True," Andre says. "That's kinda not cool."

"I can't believe you were defending my honor," Tori gushes. "That is just so…"

"It's sweet and adorable and charming," Cat pipes up.

"Yeah," Beck says. "Who are you and what did you do with Jade?"

This earns him a hard elbow to the kidney.

"Jade, be nice," Tori scolds.

"He knows how possessive I am," Jade replies. "I don't know why he's surprised by anything I do."

"Please," Beck groans. "You're like a freaking cipher."

"Jade doesn't own a surfboard," Cat interjects.

Everyone turns to look at Cat.

"What are you talking about little red?"

"Jade doesn't surf," Cat replies. "So she can't be a surfer."

"A cipher," Tori says.

"It means she's secretive," Beck adds.

"_Oh_," Cat says. "Yes, she is."

"Jesus," Jade groans. "Can we please just watch some TV or something?"

"Good idea," Andre says.

Jade resumes her position wrapped around Tori and hopes they don't choose anything too stupid to watch.


	3. One

One

Being Tori's best friend, Andre is one of the first people to learn they're dating. Jade expected that. After all, she wouldn't have even known how long Tori's liked her if it wasn't for Andre. Though, that wasn't on purpose.

Still, Jade's definitely surprised when _Andre _pulls her into the janitor's closet exactly nine days after Tori and Jade first kissed.

"We need to talk," he says as the door clicks shut behind him.

"Please tell me this isn't the whole "if you hurt her, I'll hurt you" best friend spiel," Jade groans.

"It's not," Andre replies. "Because you already knew that."

Jade raises an eyebrow at him.

"Don't give me that look," Andre says. "It's true."

"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever."

"Jade," Andre warns.

"Fine," Jade huffs. "Yes, I knew that. And I have no intention of hurting her. Okay?"

"Thanks," Andre replies. "But that's not why I pulled you in here."

"What else could you possibly have to talk to me about in the god damn janitor's closet?"

"I didn't want to tell you this… but I think someone should," Andre starts.

"What?"

"And it doesn't mean anything. You have to know that."

"God, Andre, just freaking tell me already."

"So you know this weekend? You decided not to hang because you were finishing that play about the girl with multiple personalities?"

Jade nods.

"Well, I don't know if Tori mentioned it or not, but we got kinda bored and followed Rex to a party."

Jade groans.

"It wasn't a Northridge party," Andre adds. "But it was still pretty crazy anyway."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from Rex," Jade comments.

"Well, there was alcohol."

"Oooh, at a high school party? How shocking."

"And you know Tori can't really hold her liquor," Andre continues.

Jade nods.

"Well she and Beck might have gotten into a shot drinking contest that ended with the two of them making out."

Jade blinks at Andre several times before asking quietly, "What?"

"Um, yeah. They got drunk and made out."

"They did not," Jade tells Andre.

"What? How would you know? You weren't there."

"You're right. I wasn't. And you weren't either. Because it didn't happen," Jade replies.

"Uh, I beg to differ," Andre says. "And it did happen."

"No. It didn't," Jade insists.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because Tori wouldn't do that to me," Jade replies.

"Well, she was drinking."

"I don't care if she was snorting coke," Jade tells him. "She wouldn't do that to me. End of story."

"You're so sure," Andre comments.

"Because it's true."

"But how do you know? Really?"

"Tori wouldn't cheat," Jade defends.

"She was drunk," Andre offers.

"Doesn't matter. She wouldn't do that."

"You're really sure? Remember, she did kiss Beck her second day here."

"That was for a scene and to like stand up to me," Jade replies.

"Are you really sure about that?"

Jade takes several deep breathes. She genuinely likes Andre and considers him a friend. So hurting him with her scissors really isn't an option.

"Look, Andre," Jade says, slowly. "I know what you're doing. And I think it's admirable. But you've proved your point. So now you're just going to drop it."

"You're sure?"

"_Andre_!"

"Fine," he says, holding up his hands to defend himself. "You're right. I was lying."

"I knew it."

"I'm sorry. Really," Andre says. "But I just had to be sure."

"Whatever."

"Tori's my best friend," Andre continues. "I just wanted to make sure you weren't going to pull the same crap with her that you pulled with Beck."

"Crap? Is that what he called it? Because I was-"

"Jade," Andre interrupts. "That's not the point. I know why you were so damn sensitive about Beck. But that's not an issue with Tori, is it?"

"No," Jade agrees.

"But I had to make sure," Andre tells her. "Because Tori isn't going to necessarily put up with all that now that you're dating. No matter how long she's liked you."

"I know."

"And I just figured for both your sakes, I'd make sure."

"Both our sakes?" Jade questions.

Andre nods. "You and I are friends too. Right?"

"Yeah, we are."

"Good," Andre says.

"Can we please leave the damn janitor's closet now?" Jade asks. "Before people start to talk?"

Andre nods. "Though I'm pretty sure they already are."

Jade just shakes her head as she follow Andre out of the janitor's closet.


End file.
